Hitsuzen
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Qual o destino estará reservado para Sakura e Syaoran? Como será seu 1º filho? Descubram! Fic depois do fim do mangá. Presente de aniversário para Enila. Oneshot SyaSaku...


Olá, tudo bem com vocês?

Essa é minha primeira fic de Card Captors Sakura, eu costumo escrever mais de Naruto, mas como hoje é uma data especial e estou sem nenhuma inspiração para Naruto, resolvi escrever desde anime/mangá que eu amo...

Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews falando se é bom eu continuar a escrever neste fandom ou nunca mais aparecer aqui...

Está ideia surgiu ao eu ler o mangá de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (SPOILER) para quem acompanha seria do fim do mangá de Card Captors Sakura até a época que destorce o tempo (FIM SPOILER)...

Tem muitas cenas do mangá de Tsubasa, quem leu vai reconhecer e tem uma cena do fim do mangá de Card Captors Sakura. Mesmo quem não tenha lido dá para entender a fic, não se preocupem... acho que é só de recomendações...

**Obs: **_**Presente de aniversário para minha melhor amiga e filha virtual...**_

**Sinopse: **Qual o destino que esta reservado para Sakura e Syaoran? Descubram! Fic depois do fim do mangá. Presente de aniversário para Enila.

**Disclamer:** Nem Card Captors Sakura, nem Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle e xxxHolic me pertencem, afinal não sou genial igual ao grupo CLAMP, ao qual eu idolatro seus maravilhosos trabalhos.

* * *

**Hitsuzen**

Durante uma madrugada gelada, um doce bebê chorava em seu quarto, na tentativa de avisar que estava com fome.

- Vou pegá-lo – pronuncia uma mulher com dezenove anos de cabelos castanhos já se levantando da cama onde dormia com um homem com a mesma idade e mesma cor de cabelo.

- Não precisa, você ainda está de resguarda, deixa que o trago – sorri dando um rápido beijo nos lábios da sua esposa e seguindo para o quarto de seu pequenino filho Raito¹ - Vejo que você está com fome, não é? Vou levar-lhe para sua mãe – apanhou com delicadeza e voltou com ele para seu quarto.

- Venha – a moça o colocou para mamar – Syaoran, é melhor você voltar a dormir, depois que ele terminar eu o ponho no berço.

- Não, tudo bem, Sak – a beija carinhosamente, tomando cuidado com o filho é claro – Amanhã vamos à casa de seu pai, não é?

- Sim, nem acredito que faz pouco tempo que nos mudamos para este apartamento – sorri com a lembrança – Antes vivíamos ainda com meu pai, meu irmão e o Yukito.

- É, mesmo depois de casados foi uma boa estádia lá, mas após sua gravidez não dava mais para ficar lá, afinal precisávamos de mais espaço.

- Sinto que ficaram tristes, por termos saído de lá – em sua face veio um pequeno descontentamento e logo um suspiro – Se bem que agente continua a maior parte do tempo lá.

- É, não tinha como deixar de ir lá, quando que iam permitir que o Raito saísse – deu uma leve risada – Acho que ficaram mais zangados por que você saiu grávida e não muito pelo fato de você estar saindo.

- Verdade – parou por um minuto observando o pequeno que havia dormido – Ele já adormeceu, não precisa se preocupar – antes que o descendente distante de um dos magos mais poderosos que já existiram a interrompe-se foi ao quarto ao do seu – Sabe meu filho, você não sabe a felicidade que está me causando, já estou junta do seu pai há mais de seis anos.

_**Flash Back**_

_**(POV'S Sakura)**_

- Estou indo – sai de casa – Estou atrasada, o Touya vai me encher de novo se eu continuar perdendo a hora – corri pela rua, quando virei a esquina - ...Syaoran... ? – tomei um susto ao vê-lo parado de uniforme com o ursinho Syoran em seus braços.

- Finalmente eu consegui terminar todas as coisas que tinha para fazer em Hong Kong. De hoje em diante, vou poder ficar para sempre aqui em Tomoeda – ainda não estava acreditando que ele estava na minha frente e dizia isso.

- Verdade...? – confirmei.

- Sim – afirmou com segurança.

- A gente não vai mais precisar trocar cartas e telefonemas? – pequenas lágrimas de felicidade já brotavam dos meus olhos.

- Não – não aguentei mais e pulei em seus braços – De agora em diante, a gente vai ficar junto para sempre! – estava finalmente feliz. ²

X-X

(POV'S Normal)

- Por que você não aceita logo o convite? – questiona ao namorado – Agente ta há namorando há dois anos e meio, você mora sozinho, então qual o problema de você vir morar na minha casa? – o senhor Kinomoto convidara o jovem a morar lá, visto que conhecia bem o namorado de sua filha e tinha conhecimento que nada de ruim aconteceria caso o garoto se mudasse para lá, visto que o seu outro genro já habitava sua casa fazia alguns meses.

- Sakura, não sei se é uma boa ideia, seu pai é uma pessoa muito gentil, contudo as coisas não são tão simples—

- Por que você não quer deixá-las ser – interrompe emburrada.

- Não é assim, você tem que entender, só temos 15 anos—

- Você fala como se nós fossemos nos casar.

- E isso não é um tipo de união como se fosse um casamento?

- Não – estava irritada – Eu só quero ficar perto de você, se meu pai deu essa chance, por que você não aceita?

- Tudo bem – detestava ver a namorada daquele jeito e se fosse para vê-la sorrindo faria isso – Mas será uma experiência, se não der certo, eu volto a morar sozinho, ok?

- Sim – pulou em seus braços – Amanhã faremos sua mudança.

- Já? Tudo bem – sabia que o começo seria difícil, afinal morar na mesma casa que Sakura e seu pai era uma coisa, o problema era morar na casa onde seu cunhado morava.

Uma semana após a mudança do chinês na residência Kinomoto, ela ficou um pouco quente com a convivência dele com o irmão de sua amada, só não acabava em uma discussão direto, pois Sakura e Yukito, seus respectivos namorados, impediam. Após aproximadamente um mês, finalmente havia paz, mesmo com alguns desentendimentos não tinha mais nenhuma guerra dentro da casa.

X-X

- Sakura... – nervoso Li estava com sua namorada em um restaurante muito elegante, na sacada, ajoelhado a frente dela com uma caixinha na mão – Nós estamos juntos há três anos, muito felizes, morando na mesma casa, com essa situação decidi que já está na hora de darmos um passo a frente – abre o objeto aveludado mostrando um belo anel de ouro com uma pequena pedra preciosa em forma de flor de cerejeira – Kinomoto Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo, Li Syoran?

- Você está falando sério? – a adolescente pula nos braços dele – É, claro que eu aceito, nada me faria mais feliz do que me tornar Li Sakura – sorri e beija os lábios de seu agora noivo.

- Obrigado – após o beijo coloca a aliança na mão de sua futura esposa.

X-X

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – afirma estando em um belo vestido branco, decorado com vários bordados de sakuras, feito por sua melhor amiga morena que agora filmava desde o momento em que havia se vestido – Tomoyo, muito obrigada pelo vestido!

- Que isso Sakura, eu sempre fiz todas as suas roupas e não podia deixar de preparar a roupa que marcará um dia inesquecível em sua vida – a jovem morena de dezesseis anos sorria atrás da câmera, afinal nada podia ser melhor que a felicidade da pessoa amada, não é? Mesmo sendo com outro, ainda sim seria feliz.

- É verdade – sorri feliz – Passamos por tantas aventuras, mas acho que essa é a que está me deixando mais nervosa – confessa.

- Não fique! O casamento é um momento único em nossas vidas, mesmo nos dias atuais – tenta acalmá-la.

- Você tem razão, mas aposto que quando for a sua vez de estar neste lugar também ficará nervosa – sua voz transmitia segurança – Como anda o seu namoro com o Robert³? – questiona terminando de se arrumar.

- Anda muito bem, quando acabarmos o colegial, pretendemos nos casar para juntar as empresas das nossas famílias – a responsabilidade tomava conta de si e não os sentimentos.

- Às vezes acho que vocês só estão apenas com este relacionamento para isso – havia terminado.

- Sakura – um moreno alto e forte adentrava o quarto – Você já não está atrasada o suficiente? Ou desistiu de se casar, acho que essa sim seria uma ótima ideia – não gostava nada do casamento da sua irmã caçula.

- Claro que não Touya! Eu sei que você não gosta nada que eu me case com o Syaoran—

- Já que você não pretende mudar mesmo de ideia, é claro que não serei contra isso, afinal o que quero é sua felicidade, monstrenga, se for ao lado daquele moleque, não posso fazer nada – abraça a irmã – Mas caso ele faça alguma coisa para te fazer sofrer, espero que não ligue de saber que você virará viúva – sorriu – Agora tenho que descer e você não se atrase mais, viu? – seguiu para porta.

- Obrigada – estava muito contente por seu irmão ter aceitado seu casamento.

- Só mais uma coisa – já estava na porta – Você está linda Sakura – fechou a porta.

- Obrigada – se recompôs depois desta emoção.

- Vamos, antes que o Syaoran tenha um ataque cardíaco lá embaixo – a madrinha atrás da câmera chama a noiva para descer.

- Sim – desceu as escadarias da enorme mansão, que fora alugada para o casamento, onde encontrou o seu pai a esperando.

- Você está linda minha filha, lembra no dia que me casei com sua mãe – a conduziu até a saída – Estou muito feliz por te levar para alguém que te ama.

- Obrigada papai – a música finalmente se inicia, a noiva observa todos os seus convidados "_Amigos, todos aqui! Dos que estavam longe aos que moram aqui, fico tão feliz e dividir este momento tão especial com eles!_" – Syaoran...

- Cuide bem dela – pronuncia Fujitaka ao entregar sua filha e dirigir para sua posição.

- Não se preocupe – passa o braço pelo braço de sua flor mais preciosa – Você está linda.

- Você também – segue com ele.

Foi um belo momento na vida dos dois, este que planejado pelo destino e finalmente concretizado.

- Pode beijar a noiva! – afirma o padre observando o mais novo casal que ele unia neste instante.

X-X

- Enfim sós! – a colocava delicadamente na cama sorrindo agora de maneira não só feliz, como maliciosa.

- Te amo – iniciaram com beijos intensos e acabaram com uma bela noite de núpcias.

X-X

- Sakura você foi ao médico? – questionou o cunhado preocupado, pois a jovem havia passado mal algumas vezes naquela semana.

- Sim, fui hoje – sua face corou levemente.

- E então? Como meu sobrinho está? – Yukito leva um susto ao ouvir o namorado falar isso, já Sakura sorri, seu irmão continuava acertando – O pai dele já sabe?

- Ele está ótimo e ainda não tive oportunidade de falar para o Syaoran – estava radiante.

- Vai contar para ele hoje à noite? – sua irmã afirmou com a cabeça – Quer que faça algo especial? Por que se você fizer, a única boa noticia da noite será está, por que de resto teremos uma indigestão – adorava implicar com caçula, mesmo depois de estarem maiores.

- Bobo, não fale assim! – manhosa.

- É incrível, que mesmo morando com seu marido por tanto tempo, ainda não aprendeu cozinhar com ele, até eu que não gosto dele, eu tenho que admitir que pelo menos isso ele tenha de bom – zomba sem dó nem piedade.

- Ah! Ele já tentou me ensinar algumas vezes, só que perdeu a paciência – confessou fazendo o mais velho dar uma alta gargalhada – Prepara para mim?

- Está bem maninha! Mas só por que você está grávida e não quero matar meu sobrinho com sua comida – recebeu um olhar maldoso da irmã e foi para cozinha.

X-X

- Como assim vão se mudar? – Touya estava indignado com o que ouvia do cunhado, não era o único, pois mesmo entendendo, o pai de Sakura achava melhor sua filha ficar lá, principalmente após Raito nascer.

- Entenda maninho, acho que agora que o Raito vai nascer, é melhor nos mudarmos para um apartamento, será melhor para agente – tentava o acalmar.

- Sakura, terá alguém que ficará com você no apartamento durante o dia? – pergunta o herdeiro de metade da magia do mago Clow.

- Não, mas seu passarei a maior parte dos meus dias aqui, só mudará que dormirei em outro lugar – após falar isso, o irmão dela se levanta.

- Se vocês acham que isso é melhor para vocês, acho que não podemos fazer nada a respeito – o moreno sai, não só da sala, como de casa, estava nervoso, afinal sua irmã ficaria sozinha em casa o dia todo, e se acontecesse algo? Não iria discutir, simplesmente ignoraria isso.

- Touya! – a grávida de oito meses fez menção de se levantar, mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz de cabelos pratas.

- Deixa ele Sakura, o Touya já entendeu bem isso, ele só vai esfriar a cabeça, mas não vai interferir em nada – a jovem se acalma.

X-X

- A bolsa estourou! Kero liga para alguém! – estava suando muito na sala.

- Já estou ligando – teclou o primeiro telefone que viu – Moshi moshi! Touya, é você? Corre para casa! A Sakura ta tendo o filho! Touya?

- Ele está vindo? – tentando respirar com calma – AH!

- Sim, agüenta ai Sakura, vou liga pro seu marido – tecla o número do Syaoran – Moshi moshi! Moleque? Eu te chamo do que eu quiser! Como assim vai desligar? A Sakura ta tendo seu filho? Certo, o Touya também está vindo pra cá! – desligou.

- SAKURA? TUDO BEM? – o doador de magia para seu amado, entrou correndo quase derrubando a porta.

- Touya, me leva pro hospital! AH! – gritou mais uma vez.

- Calma, já liguei o carro – a leva com velocidade, porém com cuidado – Respira fundo! – dirigia o mais rápido que podia.

- Segura isso – o ser mágico com aparência de ursinho de pelúcia entrega uma bolinha – Aperta quando sentir dor.

- Certo – o celular começa a tocar – É o Syaoran, AH!

- Eu atendo – Kerberus pega o aparelho – Moshi moshi! Agente está indo para o hospital. Nos encontrará lá? Certo, mas pegue as coisas do Raito que esquecemos. Ta, Tchau.

X-X

- Que lindo! – estava emocionada ao pegar pela primeira vez seu pequenino no colo – Meu Raito! Minha luz!

- Sak, agora você tem que descansar – pronuncia seu marido, enquanto o médico leva seu filho para o berçário.

- Certo – adormece...

Sonho de Sakura:

_Uma pequena garota estava em um lugar cercado de água. Um pequeno garoto chega como se viesse em uma viagem de dimensões._

_- Quem é? – pergunta ela de cabelos castanhos molhada._

_- Sou Sya-... – inicia ele com madeixas da mesma cor._

_- Espera... – cai na água, quando ele ia a ajudar – NÃO! – após alguns minutos – Me desculpe. Estou no meio da purificação, por isso ninguém pode me tocar._

_- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar? – questiona ela._

_- 7 dias – responde._

_- Syaoran também vai para cerimônia de purificação? – pergunta receosa._

_- Eu apenas vou ficar aqui, o rei e a rainha gentilmente me permitiram._

_- Fico feliz, mas por quê?_

_- Eles disseram que o local da água me permitiu._

_Algo de errado acontecia tudo parecia desmoronar, o viajante da outra dimensão tentava em vão chegar à garota que estava hipnotizada. Um selo, asas negras em seu coração, uma luta, à volta._

Fim do Sonho de Sakura

- Ah! – acordou assustada e com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu Sak? Tudo bem? – preocupado a abraça.

- Tive um sonho, mas estou melhor – sua voz era de preocupação.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

- Aquele sonho, tudo indica que era seu futuro – olhou atentamente a fisionomia de seu herdeiro – Você é a cara do Syaoran – uma lágrima solitária desceu pelos olhos – Boa noite Raito.

No dia seguinte ocorreu tudo bem na casa de seu pai. Assim os anos foram passando, o Raito crescia forte e inteligente, com a mesma cara de seu pai quando no seu tamanho. Aprendeu a dominar as artes marciais, os poderes vindos de seu pai, sem desconfiar do que seu destino guardava.

Enquanto isso, Li Sakura continuava a ter o mesmo sonho, com algumas cenas sempre complementando, com o tempo, estes a preocupavam cada vez mais. Sua visita à passagem do filho não faltava muito.

- O que você tem Sak? – sua esposa nunca o revelara o que via em seus sonhos, como se compartilhar aquilo fosse mais doloroso ainda, contudo para ela não era assim normalmente, contava-lhe tudo, por isso a estranhava – É o sonho de novo? Conte-me o que você vê.

- Já está na hora mesmo – pronuncia séria – O Raito partirá para uma viagem dimensional para poder salvar a pessoa a quem ele mais amará.

- É isso que te preocupa por todos esses anos? Com que idade isso acontecerá? – não se surpreenderá, por mais que isso fosse algo bastante inesperado, esse era o destino de quem nascia descendente de sua família.

- Sim, nós não o veremos mais – sua insegurança nas palavras demonstrava sua tristeza, essa era a antiga Kinomoto Sakura e atual Li Sakura, nisso nunca mudara, tinha o coração mole – Perto dos sete anos – isso foi um pequeno choque.

- O que? Daqui uma semana ele completa seis anos, não falta muito tempo – suspirou – Então neste pouco tempo, vou treiná-lo para ser muito forte e agüentar tudo.

- Certo – respirou fundo – Na véspera do aniversário dele temos um compromisso.

- Com licença – o garotinho de olhos castanhos entrou na sala – Posso entrar?

- Claro, meu querido – ele correu e se aninhou no colo da mãe – O que foi?

- Estou cansado, o papai me acordou muito cedo para treinar – perto da mãe o futuro viajante era muito manhoso.

- Você anda muito preguiçoso! – falou o pai.

- Não implica com ele – protegeu a mãe.

O resto do dia foi cheio de carinhos no Li mais novo, para aproveitar o pouco tempo que restavam com o seu primogênito. Cinco dias depois, o casal acordara cedo para sair.

- Por que eu tenho que passar o dia na casa do vovô? Hoje eu não tinha que treinar? – não que não gostasse de lá, afinal lá era muito mimado, mas caso ele não treinasse naquele dia, no dia seguinte teria que treinar e não queria isso por que seria seu aniversário.

- É necessário, eu e seu pai temos um compromisso importante, você não precisa se preocupar que não precisará treinar amanhã, afinal é o dia da sua festa, não é? – explicava carinhosa.

- Certo – sorri – Eu me divirto bastante com o tio Touya. Ele vai estar lá mãe?

- Sim, eu pedi para seu tio cuidar de você, já que ele te adora—

- E te mima demais, às vezes até passa dos limites – completa o pai – Parece muitas vezes que ele faz isso para me afrontar.

- Bom, chega de conversa, vamos – os três foram para residência Kinomoto.

- Bom dia tio! – pula no colo dele.

- Bom dia Raito! Bom dia Sakura! Bom dia Syaoran! – observou atentamente a expressão da sua irmã – Raito, você não quer bolo? Seu avô preparou antes de sair.

- Verdade? Vou lá comer! – correu para cozinha.

- Posso falar com você maninha, antes de saírem? – seu tom era de preocupação.

- Claro – o marido segue atrás do filho – O que foi?

- Eu é que pergunto, pode desabafar – o dono das madeixas negras abraçou sua irmã que começou a chorar – Tem haver com o Raito?

- Sim, em menos de um ano terei que me despedir dele, não só eu, como todos desse mundo – soluçava bastante, assustando ainda mais seu irmão.

- Se é o destino dele, não dará para impedir – suspira – Você não se abriu desta forma para seu marido, né?

- Eu não consegui – seu rosto ainda estava molhado – Eu sei disso, desde que o Raito nasceu, mas não consegui falar pro Syaoran.

- Eu entendo você, afinal aposto que ele não deve ter se mostrado tão sentido e sim determinado – deu uma pausa – Não significa que ele não se importe, mas você também não conseguiu confiar que ele fosse entender seus sentimentos.

- Isso me dói um pouco – revela triste.

- Não se sinta culpada maninha, esse é um assunto complicado, considerando que não verão mais seu filho, então tente não sofrer por isso – pronuncia acalmando ela – Quem vai contar a ele?

- O Li, mais pra frente – já havia engolido o choro e se afastou do irmão – Vou lavar o rosto e depois ir, não posso me atrasar.

- Certo – se juntou ao sobrinho e cunhado – A Sakura já esta te esperando para sair.

- Obrigado – se despediu e logo saiu com a esposa.

X-X

- Bom dia! – pronunciaram duas garotinhas uma de madeixas róseas e outra de azuladas – A Yuuko-san está esperando vocês.

- Olá Sakura, Syaoran, há quanto tempo não os vejo? Desde que vieram com o Eriol – pronuncia feliz ao encontrá-los, a bruxa dimensional de cabelos negros lisos e compridos com uma garrafa de saquê nas mãos.

- Olá Yuuko-san – fala de maneira gentil a cumprimentando.

- Bom dia – o moço diz.

- Vocês estão com pressa com relação ao que vieram fazer, certo? – questionou, acertando como sempre – O pagamento para a viagem dele será o seu báculo Sakura, este é o preço equivalente para a viagem dele.

- Aqui está – entrega a ela – Obrigada, sei que você ajudará bastante ele.

- Você é muito gentil, assim como seu marido, já lutaram para proteger o seu mundo de uma desgraça, que acarretaria em grandes problemas por todas as dimensões, por isso seu filho merece muito, pois tenho certeza que educaram bem ele – ambos sorriem – Agora vamos nos divertir!

Sua visita para o pagamento não poderia ter servido melhor para animá-la, Sakura se sentia como nova. O aniversário de seu primogênito teria que ser inesquecível, já que seria o último que passaria com ele.

A festa foi maravilhosa, muitos presentes, amigos, alegria, compareceram todos aqueles que já foram colegas de classe de seus pais, além de suas presenças também havia seus pequenos filhos que eram amigos do Raito. O dia foi inesquecível para ele, nunca esqueceria de tudo e todos, no fundo já sabia que teria que ir, mesmo sem nunca terem dito nada a ele.

X-X

- Filho, sua mãe teve um sonho muito importante sobre você – pronuncia Syaoran perto da época que se aproximava o dia da partida.

- O sonho da minha mãe? – não compreendia.

- Que tem uma pessoa esperando por você – o garoto começa a prestar atenção – Em outro mundo, em uma dimensão e lógica diferentes das nossas... Você vai?

- É algo que minha mãe viu em um sonho. E também... Se eu alguma coisa que eu deva fazer... Eu irei – decidido.

- Então... – estende sua espada – Eu confio isso a você.

- Esta é sua... – estava um pouco comovido.

- Eu também herdei do meu pai. E agora o próximo a ser confiado é você. Junto com o nosso nome.

- ... Então terá uma hora onde terei que usar isto? Nesse outro mundo.

- ...

- Pai...? – ele pega a espada.

- Você lembrará disso em um sonho quando estiver lá – a espada é absorvida pelo seu corpo e o garoto desmaia – Vamos para seu quarto Syaoran Li.

- Você o informou tudo? – questiona a esposa o vendo levar seu filho ao quarto.

- Sim. Será daqui uma semana certo? – confirma.

- Sim.

X-X

- Até mais filho – abraçou bem forte e deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa sorte na sua missão garoto – afaga os cabelos castanhos o seu tio.

- Tchau, faça tudo o que for necessário meu neto – despediu.

- Adeus filho, se cuida e nunca se esqueça de nós – o ultimo a falar antes de ele seguir para Yuuko.

- Até mais, obrigado a todos – andou rápido e entrou na loja.

- Sayoonara – finas lágrimas se espalharam no rosto de uma mãe que via seu filho partir para nunca mais voltar.

- Vamos? – todos voltaram a seus afazeres.

X-X

Seis anos mais tarde, uma garotinha treinava com seu pai, seu nome era Hikari, seu destino era diferente do de seu irmão, pois em breve a pequena desapareceria, sua existência seria vaga. Mas sua presença trouxe luz para as pessoas que se entristeceram com a ida sem volta de seu irmão, por isso ela se considerava feliz.

- Papai, estou cansada – parou um pouco.

- Tudo bem – suspirou, ela não agüentava como o seu antigo filho, mas ele havia seguido seu caminho e faria sua escolha, prejudicando a quem fosse, queria proteger e salvar sua amada, se seu pai estivesse no mesmo lugar que ele, também o faria.

X-X

Finalmente havia chegado o dia onde Li Syaoran, antigo Li Raito, escolheu voltar tudo para salvar sua amada Sakura, não se importando com as pessoas que mudariam de vida, somente não queria que ela morresse.

A história de seus pais também fora alterada, morreram cedo, deixando um novo ele sozinho, sem ninguém, mas este novo eu, Kimihiro Watanuki, lutava para existir, pois foi esse o pedido que o novo Syaoran fez antes de ser preso até voltar a seu tempo.

O fluxo temporal nunca fora o mesmo, mas algo que não se pode negar é que em todas as dimensões Li Syaoran e Sakura serão destinados a se amar, não importando o quanto de obstáculos terão que enfrentar ou o que farão para se protegerem e ficarem juntos, o farão, pois esse é o destino de cada um deles. O mundo pode se transformar adaptando-se ao amor deles, contudo não se separarão por causa do mundo. Este é o destino!

**~Fim~**

* * *

**Explicações:**

¹ Eu dei o nome de Raito, ralei para pensar em um nome descente, coloquei 'luz', mas não considerem como original, por que a clamp ainda não colocou o original no mangá, a única coisa que sei é que vira Li Syaoran.

² Cena final do último mangá de Card Captors Sakura.

³ Essa parte achei melhor explicar, eu acho que a Tomoyo não conseguiria esquecer a Sakura e por isso iria escolher alguém que fosse bom para os negócios da família, no caso do personagem que criei ele é americano e dono de uma multinacional de brinquedos.

**Moshi moshi** – Seria o alô traduzindo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Eu espero que tenham gostado da fic, pensei em nessas cenas do passado no futuro escrever uma fic de cada, mas ai vai de vocês, se vocês quiserem avisem, se não quiserem avisem também... Deixem reviews, onegai!

**Agora homenagem...**

Aline, você sabe que te adoro moça, gostaria de dar de presente uma fic melhor, mas esse é o máximo que consegui, espero que você goste, afinal é homenagem de 18 anos, ta ficando velha ein?

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!

OMEDETO GOZAIMASU!!!

Sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, tudo de bom para você nessa nova etapa adulta ^^.

É isso...

**Kiss**

**Mandy**


End file.
